


顺流捕捞

by zhiyijiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang
Summary: 老情人见面拥吻和后续。一个救活了的亚席废稿。A 7/O 21，2015，没考据，画风特穷摇。





	1. 顺流捕捞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老情人见面不拥吻难道握手致意吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个亚席废稿。A 7/O 21，2015，没考据，画风特穷摇。

他发呆似地盯着被敲响的房门，就像不知道外面站着的会是谁一样。好在敲门的人也没有给他太多思考的机会，等了几秒钟后擅自推开了门进来——门没有锁。 

这里是医务室，十几分钟前席尔瓦醒过来的时候，队医告诉他，他在梦里挨了一针抑制剂，药效会持续到晚上。接着是一堆“信息素”“发情期”之类的名词，都是这些年作为Omega听到耳朵起茧了的，组合在一起之后只让人觉得头疼。他勉强认真听完，向队医解释他不曾拥有过一个完整的标记，然后得到了一串更长但是更不确定的情况说明。交代完之后，队医建议他休息到明天，但离开之前还是最后问了一句愿不愿意放人进来，席尔瓦点点头，没过多久就听见了敲门声。 

于是他坐在床上，抬起脸盯着来人，看着对方从门口走到面前，坐在队医坐过的椅子上。 

大卫·比利亚。 

“你还好吗？”比利亚问，他被收拾得干干净净，也许还洗了个澡——甚至换了身衣服。席尔瓦点点头。他不自觉地伸手摸了摸后颈，那里已经不再发胀了，但戳一戳还是有点小疼，他决定放过自己。 

他的前队友接着说：“工作组让我告诉你，视频先不录了，已经拍摄好的部分也不会公开。” 

“好。”中场球员像是松了一口气，感激俱乐部工作组体谅的心情像是沉重的书页相合，将遗憾的小小卷角重新覆压平整。 

 

时间再倒回去一些，纽约城冬训，比利亚随队来到曼彻斯特，曼城特意准备借此机会为两个大卫拍摄一段视频当作纪念。刚开始的时候一切都好，他们像是所有久别重逢的老友一样说笑谈天，拍摄渐入佳境，直到席尔瓦从椅子上摔了下来。事发突然，中场球员立刻被送去了医务室，队医折腾了半天表示问题不大，Omega只是类似于被信息素强行拖进了发情期，但离真正的麻烦还很远。 

“其实我还挺想看到成品的，”当时屋子里唯一的Alpha眼下正糊着两层屏蔽贴，替席尔瓦挑明了他唯一的一点遗憾，然后道歉，“要是我出门的时候记得就好了，是我的错。” 

席尔瓦摇摇头，荷尔蒙躁动的年纪早就过了，这真的只是个意外，一段不足道的小插曲罢了。“或许可以让他们把半成品送你私藏，”他说，笑起来，“你别这样，队医说了只是意外，没准我只是……” 

他不确定现在说这话是否合适，干脆就搁置在一边。 

“……葫芦。”席尔瓦，仅仅是作为大卫·席尔瓦，展开手臂。 

另一个大卫从椅子上起身拥抱他，手臂和胸膛卡得严丝合缝，像是一枚橘子核被包裹在柔软而明亮的橘子瓣里。席尔瓦悄悄嗅了嗅，即使在这么近的距离里也没有捕捉到任何信息素，这两张屏蔽贴看起来还挺管用的。他忽然有些克制不住自己偶尔调皮一下的冲动，想要嘲笑比利亚，可是在余光扫到对方的侧脸时，又悄悄换了主意。 

“怎么了？”注意到目光，比利亚松开一些怀抱。 

席尔瓦伸手捏了捏他的脸，眼睛里闪着笑意：“你真的老了。”胡须扎进指腹皮肤的纹路里，掀起一阵细小的刺痒，他左右端详了一阵，终于满意地宣布结论。“你真的老了，葫芦，你以前从来不会说这种话，‘如果什么什么’，至少七八年前——” 

“七八年前我们还能在一块儿踢球，”比利亚说，搂在肩上的手臂终于落到席尔瓦腰间，这个拥抱从此终于他妈的完整了，回归本源了，开始有点更像一个拥抱的意思了，“时移世易了，小家伙，但你依然很严格。”他在席尔瓦腰上警告性地轻轻掐了一把，却把嘴唇贴到他耳边，语气像一个抱着图画书轻声细语地为掌上明珠讲故事，只为了哄她睡觉的父亲。 

席尔瓦把脸埋在他肩上算是默认。七八年前这会儿他们应该已经在床上了，亲吻、做爱或者什么都不干，但决不是面对干净得只剩消毒水味儿的苍白墙壁。 

 

“还有一件事要跟你商量，”比利亚说，“等一下出去的时候，就跟我们以前一样，好吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……我也是写到这里才顿悟也可能我的嗑点就是相敬如宾吧。


	2. 洄游

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老情人见面不做爱难道握手致意吗！（震声

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 临时起意给顺流捕捞加的后续，有点国家队内贵乱暗示（当然也可以单纯当做开老队友的玩笑）。

“你今天怎么说？”比利亚问，坐在副驾驶上思前想后还是决定开口一问，至少他现在可以做一个贴心的前队友。他们出停车场的时候有等在外边的球迷认出了席尔瓦的车，但曼城中场只是放下车窗表示歉意，并没有打算停留的意思。

“嗯？怎么说你不是都听到了吗，”车窗关上后席尔瓦漫不经心地应道，眼睛只看着路，“队医的哪句话没听清楚，我可以给你再说一遍。”他这话说得很自然，仿佛哪个有心关照新队友的老队员在不经意间覆盖了大卫·席尔瓦这个人本身。

只可惜比利亚并不是个刚刚加盟的年轻人。

副驾驶上的希洪人回想起刚才他们一起去找队医时，对方点着头恨不得把自己和席尔瓦打好包赶紧一起扔回家的反应，有些忍不住想笑，但最终还是绷住了表情。英语挺讨厌的，不过他当初为了职业生涯怎么说也努力挣扎过一番，听不懂倒是不至于。他之所以这么问是因为在意席尔瓦，而且，假如听上去显得像是他太过在意席尔瓦了，大概也没有关系。

 

一路上红灯等过了一个又一个，比利亚那句“我问的是你的想法”最终也没有说出口。近来他们联系的频率比前两年有所下降，比利亚离开马竞的时候马塔他们都很担心他，席尔瓦也是，只不过后者无论是在电话里还是见面时都从来不说；但有些事情越是不说，反而就显露得越清楚。他们认识了快有十年，比利亚读得懂这份沉默，于是沉默也可以成为证据。曼彻斯特天黑得很早，他看着窗外，天空，城市，道路，灯——等车停下来的时候他才开始怀疑，西班牙的小个子中场们专制起来是不是全都一个德行？

席尔瓦对他挑眉：“是你要跟我回来的。”

“我答应的是上你的车，”比利亚修正道，“所以准确来说，是你带我回来的。”职业球员的好胜心让他忍不住在松开安全带时动作过于轻快，并将愉悦的心情保持下去，直到他跟在席尔瓦身后进门的时候。

屋主站在玄关处，打开鞋柜的门，拣出一双拖鞋，放到比利亚脚边（在他低头的时候，比利亚注意到，席尔瓦后颈依然有些发红，那里还贴着临走之前贴上的敏感皮肤专用的透明屏蔽贴）。

比利亚弯下腰换鞋，席尔瓦站在他旁边，没有离开，也低头盯着比利亚脚上正在换的那双鞋。

“……我有的时候真的讨厌你。”

他的鞋换到一半，一只脚踩在拖鞋里，一只脚有一半还在自己的鞋里，比利亚抬起头看着席尔瓦。

席尔瓦坦然接住他的目光。

“我说，有的时候……我真讨厌你啊，”席尔瓦说，说到这里他有些要笑起来的意思，眼睛在玄关的暖色灯光底下闪了闪，“不管你去哪儿，总是能等到我跑来投怀送抱，总是。”

他说到这里，才算是真正地笑起来，露出牙齿。

“我倒不是有意见，”他笑着说，“葫芦，如果你不想的话，大可以直接告诉我，随时都可以。”

比利亚没有应答，径直走到他面前，一只脚踩在拖鞋里，另一只脚没穿鞋，隔着袜子站在地砖上。他挑选的距离不太对，太近了，早就挤进了安全的社交距离，近到席尔瓦如果想要看着他就必须得稍稍仰起头，抬起眼睛——公平起见，考虑到他们都还贴着屏蔽贴，这种微妙的压迫感只是来源于自身，而不受亚性别的搅和。

“我讨厌你”显然是个玩笑，但年长的大卫心里还是涌起一些小小的情绪，或许是感慨混杂着不甘，还有一点别的什么。到底是什么呢？

“我去看你之前队医应该也和你说过了，不如你先告诉我，为什么你对我的信息素反应这么大？”

“Omega的那部分不是我能控制——”

“亚性别也是你的一部分，你他妈是我见过的对自己的亚性别接受得最好的球员，你的职业生涯规划得一板一眼，你从没在发情期、抑制剂之类的事上出过岔子，至少以前从来没有过，”比利亚反驳道，“还要我举别的例子吗，或者现在就直接公布答案？”

他盯着席尔瓦，张开手臂。

“我也很想你。”

 

席尔瓦保持抱着胳膊的姿势看着比利亚，这里只有他们两个人，作为当事人之一，他没办法置身事外。今天一路上他都觉得比利亚有话要说，但事实似乎不是他猜测的那样。这些年里他们分开过几次，不过分开也没有影响作为队友和朋友时建立起来的关系，他们还一直维持着对于旧爱而言或许紧密过头了的联系。他和比利亚尝试过很多次，甚至在更早以前也不是没有一起生活过，但是碍于现实，这段关系不可能稳定而长远，因为足球就是这样，没人知道第二天会发生什么。

在比利亚揭晓答案之前，席尔瓦以为他们终于要迎来结局，可是现在，他垂下眼睛看了看比利亚的肩膀，展开的手臂，还有散发热度的胸膛。

他觉得那应该……应该是一个拥抱。

加纳利人松开自己手肘上紧绷的指节，就像是终于解开了自己的身体打成的结，化成了一团柔软的东西；但他没有失去原本的形状，他将自己填进比利亚的空隙里，骨头碰着骨头，皮肉贴着皮肉，有缝隙，也有抵触，可恰恰是那些亲密的、不够完美的细碎存在，帮助他们保全了自己。这个拥抱就这样在两个大卫之间转为一纸赦令，无论他们给自己判下多么漫长的刑期，都还有重获自由的余地。

拥抱临近结束的时候，比利亚仰起身体短暂地把席尔瓦抱了起来，突然离开地面的大法师反应过来之后笑出了声。“赶紧把你鞋子穿好，”落地的时候他偏过头吻了吻比利亚的耳尖，“我们在这儿浪费太长时间了。”希洪人于是听话地低头把另一只拖鞋穿上，然后乖乖牵住屋主的手。

“我怕迷路。”他一本正经地说。

席尔瓦点点头表示理解：“你要吃点东西吗？”

 

因为席尔瓦那么问了，所以他们就真的坐下来随便吃了点东西。收拾完残局之后比较年轻的那个大卫溜到沙发上盘腿坐下打游戏，另一个人把电视节目翻了又翻，实在是很无聊。

“我还是很讨厌英语。”最终比利亚说了实话。

“是吗……我可是记得有些人当初坚持不愿意离开西班牙，更别提来英格兰的俱乐部，”席尔瓦沉迷游戏，头也不抬，“最后还不是去了个说英语的国家。”

他所言属实，比利亚无法反驳，干脆放弃，挪了挪位置凑到席尔瓦身边：“可是有的人一早就去了英格兰，英语也没比我好到哪里去？”

“唔，”席尔瓦对着屏幕皱眉，“死了。”他松下脊背，比利亚顺势把下巴搁在他肩膀上：“你技术不行。”

“因为刚才你在旁边捣乱。”席尔瓦说。希洪人锋利的眉眼近在咫尺，呼吸拂在颈侧，就像以前每一次配合进球之后那些淹没在汗水和费洛蒙里的乱七八糟的庆祝一样。他本能地紧张起来，却故意撇开眼神不去看。

比利亚伸出一只手，亲昵地搭在席尔瓦的后背上：“好吧，向你道歉？”

他的手指在那片后背上跳了段简单的踢踏舞，于是席尔瓦转过头来，把一个亲吻轻轻印在Alpha的鼻梁上。比利亚下意识地闭上眼睛，再睁开的时候就看见席尔瓦抬手撕掉了屏蔽贴。那片薄薄的透明贴剂被揉皱了丢在一边，席尔瓦跪在沙发上垂下头，比利亚双手接住他的腰，仰起脸和他接吻，唇瓣相抵的那种感觉久违、模糊却又真切。

“我撕了？”席尔瓦就着亲吻的姿势低声问，指尖停留在Alpha那有点好笑但足够真诚的两层屏蔽贴上，比利亚替他拨了拨掉到眼前来的碎发。

他说：“好。”

 

屏蔽贴被揭下来的那一刻，比利亚感到信息素仿佛实体化了一般从四周涌来，过多的席尔瓦侵占了他的感官。他撩起席尔瓦的衣摆，悄悄潜伏进去的手掌就贴在温热的脊背上，感受着身体随着呼吸规律地起伏。这种赤裸的接触让他想起小时候家里养过的兔子，只要把手放在它们的背上，就能摸到柔软的皮毛之下肋骨的痕迹，在一个颤动的、小小的身躯里有一颗粉红色的心脏在跳动，一种脆弱的奇迹。但他不会把席尔瓦比喻成一只兔子，兔子不适合他的老朋友；硬要说像什么，席尔瓦看上去更像书桌上的仙人掌，尺寸迷你的一个小刺球，就算出差忘记浇水，回来的时候也依然绿得很精神，如果运气足够好，说不定头上还会顶着一朵小花。

想到这里他就被仙人球咬了一口：“想什么呢？”

“沙发，还是餐桌？阳台的落地窗？”比利亚舔了舔被咬的下唇笑起来，越问越离谱。“我记得你以前喜欢镜子，浴室怎么样？”

“今天适合复古，我觉得卧室就很好，”席尔瓦平静地说，他们之间只有对方能理解的幽默感在这间屋子里神出鬼没，“其实你想在哪儿都行，但我暂时还不想休产假。”

比利亚揉了一下中场球员的屁股，示意他可以坐在自己腿上。

“你记得我们拿国王杯那年吗？当时你喝醉了，我开车送你回去，你说你很想要一个孩子。”

“我记得，”中场球员脑子转得飞快，“但我当时没有喝醉，至少没有醉到你以为的那个程度。那段时间酒精管控很严……现在想想，我或许没有我自以为地那么负责任。当时我一个人在瓦伦西亚，一个人什么都好，就是太孤单了。那不是一个可以付诸实践的计划，只是一个简单的想法，葫芦，我想要家人，我当时很想要家人。”他捧着比利亚的脸，让对方慢慢靠在自己胸前。

“那现在呢？”比利亚说。

席尔瓦用手指梳了梳前锋倔强的头发，躲在他看不见的地方露齿而笑：“要烦神的事情太多了，没工夫想那些。”

 

他们又在沙发里腻歪了一会儿才去卧室，路上走得磕磕绊绊，跌跌撞撞，但无论如何都到达了目的地。房间的主人在柜子抽屉里找安全套，他的客人从背后把手臂环在他的腰上，然后漫不经心地从他身前探进衣服里，消磨时间，也杀死他的耐心。

“嗯？我明明记得在这儿……”席尔瓦小声嘟囔道。比利亚的指腹捻揉着他的乳粒，他的呼吸逐渐急促起来，加上急着想找的东西就是找不到，整个人都染上一种焦灼的温度。席尔瓦停下了手头的动作，他需要休息，比利亚对他做的事一半是舒服一半是折磨，他感觉到自己的身体在打颤，有点想躲，扭了扭身子往后退开，却只撞到了老情人的胸膛。他看见比利亚闲着的那只手加入了搜寻，三两下翻出了他一直在找的东西，耳垂被嘴唇抿住的时候他腿软得差点没能站稳。这种放肆的亲昵几乎是取悦，比利亚用舌尖浅浅尝了他一口，他即刻决定放弃维护自己的自尊心。

就他妈不能着急，席尔瓦想道，然而嘴上还是要服软。以前在瓦伦的时候，如果发情期恰好在假期里，他们就会一起过。那时候他们还有挺多精力，在一起安静坐不了几分钟就会点着火，年纪比较小的那个大卫好奇心很重，一旦释放出来简直一发不可收拾，于是他的国王就带着他试遍了各种新鲜花样，常常翻云覆雨胡闹完才感觉到疲惫，最后以相拥入眠收尾。现在还能记起的唯一好笑的事就是，每次发情期结束之后都会有人得了便宜卖乖，以前几日劳累过度为由指挥Omega做这个做那个，席尔瓦识破了他这种奇怪的撒娇方式，但也不指出来，权当比利亚才是比他小四岁、需要照顾的那个人。他们都在还年幼的时候就承担了很多东西，被纵容的体验奢侈得像舌尖上的一点蜜糖。他明白这些。

“快一点好吗，亲爱的？”席尔瓦小声地说，咬字有些黏糊，还有——这么多年了，早就知道喘成什么样能让比利亚最满意。

当然了，这大概不能算是演戏，毕竟席尔瓦被“葫芦”顶着，也确实忍不了太久，他把胳膊挂在比利亚脖子上，凑过去亲吻对方的耳垂，希洪人今天没有戴耳钉，那里只有一个小小的耳洞。他用舌尖轻轻扫过那个小眼儿，忽然间想起来，他好像没有告诉过大卫，他其实很喜欢那样有点叛逆的造型，耳钉啊，发型啊，还有以前经常被取笑的小胡子啊什么的。假如换个别的什么人来，或许席尔瓦一眼都不会多看；但那是比利亚，所以一切就显得很和谐。

真是神奇，他又想，就是因为曾经被驯服过，了解那种滋味，所以才明白心甘情愿有多么可贵。

Alpha顶进湿漉漉的穴口的时候，席尔瓦很丢脸地叫出了声，比利亚慢慢动作起来，无奈地用拇指蹭了蹭他热到发红的颧骨和眼眶周围。

“我慢到让你走神了吗？”他问。

“不……你有机会应该，呃，”席尔瓦胡乱地摇头，“试试看和哈维……他的脑容量，就算做这种事的时候也，嗯，特别大，保证让你大开眼界。”顿了顿，想到细节的来处，他又补了一句：“安德烈斯说的。”

“哈，”比利亚无情地应了一声，手上的力气突然加大，几乎要烫伤席尔瓦腰上那一小截皮肤，“这方面我还是更喜欢伊克尔那种类型。”

——然后席尔瓦就被报复了，他的嘴巴现在忙得还不了口。他才刚二十出头的时候比利亚就对他的敏感点摸得一清二楚，再经过多年实践，了解程度只有增无有减。Omega的身体又湿又热，基本上体现了席尔瓦身上最乖巧的那一面，但人就是叛逆的动物，越是干净无暇就越要肆意涂鸦抹画。席尔瓦把四肢缠在比利亚身上，作为一种愉快的邀请，他被人拿捏在手里，但并不害怕，只是骨盆之间充盈着临近高潮的酸胀感。信息素像热咖啡打翻在棉花糖上，早就溶成黏糊糊、甜蜜蜜的一团，无法分开。

他们用潮湿的视线整理着爱人的轮廓，细节处的纹路时聚时散。

 

看，只有在这种时候，岁月和衰老才拿他们无可奈何。

 

“怎么了？”席尔瓦问。

结束之后他去洗了个澡，然后顺便把比利亚推进了浴室。希洪人眼下已经收拾好自己，正倚在一边，从镜子里看着他。

比利亚看着他认真吹头发的样子，一时之间想不到什么更好的答案，于是摇了摇头，他决心保持沉默——直到看见席尔瓦抖了抖刘海。那实在是个很熟悉的场景，比利亚几乎要为那个几乎是从记忆里原封不动剪切出来的片段会心地笑起来，从某种意义上来说，他的确是那个发现了彩蛋的忠实观众。唯一一个。

“我刚才只是突然觉得你好像……没怎么变。”最终他还是为自己的目光添上了一行小小的注脚。

“谢谢，十分受用，”席尔瓦礼貌地回以致意，“你也是。”

他收好吹风机，顺从地被比利亚从身后搂住腰，拐回了床上。

其实那不是一句恭维，但比利亚没有纠正他，因为在席尔瓦说出“你也是”之后，他忽然觉得，席尔瓦的解释好像也说得通，甚至更符合通常情况下的美好期待。

要不是身处其间，他们中一定有人会怀疑，球员这种本质上生活在运气或者奔波里的生物，竟然会选择相遇——那实在需要很多勇气。可是再仔细一想，在冠上时间之名以后，又有哪样东西不是有去无回？也许日后你会因为伤病得到结论，“我当初不该去追那个球”，但你实际上又比任何人都清楚地知道，假如时光倒流回那个时间点，你会重蹈覆辙，你还是会拼尽全力，会不顾一切地跟在皮球后面疯狂地奔跑。

无论结果是对是错，比利亚想，他已经找到了答案，又一次将它交了出去，并且不在乎批改结果。刚才认真吹了二十分钟头发的人，现在正以同样端正的态度抱着他；这个人的想法才是比利亚比较在乎的事情。不过他不用担心，因为他们的默契还是很好，就在伸手关灯以前，席尔瓦及时补上了他们弄丢的那颗螺丝钉。

“我很想你。”他这样说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说明一下，席子在瓦伦并不是一个人住，当然葫芦也不是。最后那段追球是葫芦的采访。  
> 写得快断气了，全靠一口仙气吊着。亚席真是有一种十年前贴吧文的风味呢。（微笑中透露着一丝疲惫.jpg）  
> 席子在顺流捕捞里原本想要说的是“没准我只是太想你了”，但他不确定可不可以说，直到葫芦一步到位地直接回应“我也很想你”，他的“我很想你”才姗姗来迟——其实两个大卫都是深深被爱的人啊。


End file.
